


Of Dreamers and Dreams

by Charles_clain



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam sings, Fluff, Gansey doesn't die, Multi, Ronan dream baby, Unprepared parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_clain/pseuds/Charles_clain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Ronan are together and have a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I read The Raven King. 
> 
> I do update this story so check back for more.

They had found Glendower. 

Blue never kissed Gansey, and they later got married and were already expecting their first kid.

Ronan and Adam got together and were planning on adopting a kid after they got married. 

Ronan and Adam went to sleep every night talking about what they would want to be like. Until Ronan could picture everything about her.

Ronan drempt about her that night.

In the morning they were woken up by a loud crying. 

In between them was a baby, exactly as they had imagined her.

"I thought you said you had this dream thing under control" Adam looked at Ronan accusingly. 

"I didn't mean to pull her out" Ronan said picking up the baby trying to get it to stop. 

"I have to call Blue " Adam grabbed his phone.

" why" Ronan looked worriedly and Adam. 

" neither of us know how to take care of her" Adam pointed out, "at least Blue and Gansey have taken the classes"

"Can we name her first" Ronan said. Every time that Adam looked at them he saw that Ronan was falling more and more in love with her by the second.

" sure" he smiled at them.

"Aislin" Ronan smiled down at her as she finally started to quiet down. 

Adam called Blue, "hey, I need you here as soon as humanly possible. And bring baby stuff" 

They both waited quietly for Blue to get there. Ronan gave Aislin to Adam to hold. Then neither boy could stop smiling. 

Blue came in with several bags full of baby stuff, and Gansey in her wake. 

"Oh no, Ronan what did you do" Blue said seeing the naked baby in Adam's arms.

"I had a baby" he said proudly.

After the first shock of Ronan's child Blue taught the two boys how to change her diaper and take care of her. 

Then she took Ronan and Adam and Aislin shopping for everything she couldn't give them.

Blue couldn't help but see how much Ronan and Adam were falling in love with Aislin.

When they got home they were surprised to find Noah there.

"Why didn't you tell me I was an uncle" he sounded hurt.

"It only happened this morning" Adam defended is boyfriend. 

"Still you didn't think to call" he complained. 

" No offense, but your not the easiest person to reach" Ronan said. 

"But you didn't even try" Noah wined. 

"Be quiet or I'll toss you out a window" Ronan grumbled.

Noah settled down after Adam let him hold Aislin. 

"Should we call Declan and Mathew to tell them" Adam asked. 

"I guess so" Ronan sighed. 

He called Declan first, there was a lot of yelling over the phone but he agreed to come over. Matthew was hardly on the line before he was heading over.

" She's too precious for you Ronan" Declan said, "maybe not for Adam but definitely for you" 

"So is she my sister or my neice" Mathew asked. He'd found out that he was Ronan's dream child and sometimes jokingly called him dad. 

"Aislin is your neice Mathew" Ronan rolled his eyes. 

Declan laughed, "so how does it feel being barley twenty-three and already having two children" 

"No" was all he said.

It took a few months but Ronan and Adam got the hang of raising Aislin. Blue often came over if they needed help and to have play dates with her son, Richard Cambell Gansey IV.

"Will you be ok while I'm gone" Ronan asked. 

"You know I will" Adam gave Ronan a kiss before he left for a business trip with Gansey. 

Gansey had predictably gone into politics. Ronan, as more of a hobby than a job, was Gansey's bodyguard. 

Once Ronan left Noah appeared, "woo-hoo party with Aislin and Adam"

"No party with Aislin and Adam" Adam said.

" Your no fun. When Ronan's away we can play" Noah ran over and took Aislin from Adam.

Aislin giggled as Noah danced her around the apartment. Blue entered the house and Noah ran to her a took little Richard as well. 

Blue laughed as Adam tried to get the babies away from a disappearing-prone Noah.

"Look what I learned to do" Noah shouted and promptly disappeared with both babies. 

Blue and Adam started to panic. 

"Noah, if you lost my daughter I swear to god I'll kill you" Adam shouted at the air.

"That might be a bit hard to do" Noah said from behind them. Both babies safely in his arms.

Both parents quickly grabbed their child.

"Your no fun" Noah pouted. 

"You can't run off with our kids" Blue said, "I'll have to cut you off"

"Don't you dare" Noah looked shocked that she would threaten him.

Noah left on his own so the kids could play. After the play date Blue left with little Richard.

"Call me if you need help" she said.

"I'm not going to" Adam assured her.

Later that day Aislin started to cry. Adam picked her up and started the rock her gently in his arms. But she kept crying. He tried giving her a soother,  but that didn't work either. 

Adam tried every trick he knew. He tried everything he'd seen Ronan do. He looked up tips from the Internet. He spoke to her in Latin. Nothing worked.

"I'm not calling Blue" he said to himself, "I'm not calling Ronan either"

Out of ideas and Adam did the first thing that came to mind.

He started to softly sing 'carry on my wayward son' to her. She started to quiet down and even fall asleep. 

Adam smiled and kept singing as he walked over to his ipod to put on the song.

At midnight Ronan came home. He found Adam and Aislin sleeping together in an arm chair with 'carry on my wayward son' playing quietly in the background.

He smirked and sang along quietly as he put Aislin to bed. He kissed her goodnight as he finished the chorus. 

Ronan walked out and shut off the music. He grabbed a blanket and layed it over Adam before kissing his forehead. 

He started humming to himself as he shut off the lights and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been several years since Ronan had Aislin. Now him and Adam were finally getting married. 

It had been months of planning, who to invite, what to eat, color schemes. But it had all come together in the end. 

Ronan stood in front of the line of pews that held the few people there. Ronan's mother sat in the front beside Maura and the grey man. 

To his right stood Blue and Gansey, Richard IV Stood in front of them holding a pillow with rings. To his left were Declan and Mathew.   
The men wore contrasting suits to Ronan's black and white one. They all wore matching dark red ties.

Blue wore a red dress of her own making. The skirt was covered in different kinds of riffles that perfectly matched her style, while the bodice was plain in comparison. 

The only thing missing from the pictures was the other groom.

On cue the old organ began to play as the doors opened. 

Aislin came running down the aisle, her red tutu bouncing with each step. She was dragging Adam along with her, both of them laughing furiously.

The ceremony went on with Aislin swinging from both of their hands.

Just before the kiss Ronan looked over Adam's shoulder at Blue, "hey Blue, look what I can do and you can't" then kissed his husband. 

Both Aislin and Richard IV covered their eyes and giggled. 

Noah didn't show up until the party after. He had on the same suit as Gansey and the Lynch brothers. 

"I did the wedding prank" he shouted.

Every one looked at him shocked, but before Ronan cound get mad Aislin ran and jumped into his arms. 

"dance with me Uncle Noah" she laughed. 

He spun her around a few times before she jumped down to pull Ronan and Adam on to the dance floor.

Aislin made sure they were dancing before grabbing Blue and Gansey. Then Declan and her grandmother.

Maura and Mr. Gray went on their own.

After almost everyone was on the dance floor the dj put on a slow song. 

Aislin pulled Mathew into a dance where she stood on his feet as he danced around. Richard IV did the same with Noah. 

they danced the night away and laughed far past Richard IV and Aislin's bedtime.

"I want to sleep in your bed tonight" Aislin yawned as Adam carried her home.

Ronan smiled at his new husband.

When they pulled back the blanket to go to bed they found hundreds of candies in the bed.

"Skittles" Aislin shouted and started to eat as many as she could get her hands on.

Ronan and Adam ended up spending they're whole night chasing a sugar-high Aislin around the house. It wasn't till near dawn that they finally got her to sleep. 

"I'm going to kill Noah the next time I see him" Ronan panted, "or at least do something that would kill him"

Both Adam and Ronan dozed off for a few hours of sleep before having to leave for breakfast. 

All the members of the Raven Gang had agreed to meet at Monmouth for breakfast. 

Shortly after finding out that Blue was pregnant all the boys had teamed up to clean the whole warehouse, making it childproof. 

All the adults were either somewhat hungover, or so tired that it seemed like they were. Except for Noah, who had the kids playing the loudest game of tag ever.

"Noah, come over here" Ronan said. 

Noah ran over with a huge smile on his face. 

"You're annoying the adults" He said angry. 

"I am an adult" Noah pouted. 

"You're seventeen, and never age" Adam pointed out, "you're not an adult"

"Then I'll go play with the kids" Noah smiled and ran to tag Aislin. 

Ronan opened a window and called him back again. When Noah came back over, Ronan threw him out the window.

"Just like old times then" Gansey laughed. 

He raised his glass of juice, "A toast to the Lynch family"

Everyone else raised a glass, Ronan leaned over and gave Adam a kiss. 

Aislin and Richard IV covered their eyes and giggled. 

Ronan laughed and picked up Aislin, setting her on his hip. Adam leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"To the dreamers, and the dreams" Blue smiled, "One happy family"


	3. Chapter 3

"We should get Aislin registered for school" Adam said between bites of toast.

"I'm doing that right now" Ronan smiled over at him. 

Aislin came running out of her room in a tutu and t-shirt, "let's go to the park Adam" she tugged on his shirt.

Adam picked her up and set her in his lap. He pulled a plate with poptarts toward her. "Eat breakfast then we'll meet the Gansey's at the park"

"What's wrong Dad" Aislin asked Ronan. 

"Just something with your new school, I'll have to talk to Gansey about it" Ronan was hiding his panic but Adam could see.

At the park they met Blue and Richard Gansey III and IV. Adam and Blue went to watch Aislin and Richard IV play while  Ronan and Richard Gansey III talked. 

"I need a huge favor" Ronan kept his voice down so the kids couldn't hear.

"What do you need" the worry was plain on his face. 

"I need a birth certificate for Aislin that's registered in the system" 

"That's a tall order, can't you just dream one up" Gansey asked. 

"I could but It wouldn't exist in the system" he pointed out, "even if you could just put her in the system, I could dream up the certificate"

"I'm a politician, not a hacker. Just a hospital or somewhere and say that you found her and raised her, get her a birth certificate the legal way" Gansey walked off to help his son on the monkey bars.

Ronan grumbled for a while before going to Adam. 

"I have to run and get Aislin a birth certificate" Ronan kissed Adam and left.

Ronan came back a couple hours later and handed an authentic looking birth certificate to Adam. 

"How did you get it" Adam asked handing it back.

"That doesn't matter" he tried to blow it off, but Adam was having none of that.

"How did you make this Ronan" his tone left no room for negotiation.

"fine, I drempt up a flashdrive that would put Aislin in the system from any computer" Ronan admitted.

"That's not legal Ronan" Adam complained. 

"It's not like any of us are going to report him" Gansey pointed out.

"As a politician, you know everything about doing things legally" Ronan smirked. 

Gansey laughed. He had gotten used to Ronan making fun of his job.

Aislin ran and jumped into Ronan, "Dad, do I get to go to school this year" she asked.

"Yes you will. Let's get some ice cream to celebrate." Ronan smiled at her. 

Aislin and Richard IV started naming off all the flavors they wanted at a speed that no one could understand.

******

Ronan and Adam were woken up by a loud child jumping on their bed.

"It's time for school" Aislin shouted with every jump.

Ronan glanced at the clock and saw it was only 6. He reached up and grabbed her, pulling her into bed.

"It's too early Aislin. Let us sleep a bit more" he tried to reason with her.

"No, we have to get up now" she laughed and tried to squirm out.

"five more minutes" Adam pulled his pillow over his head.

Aislin fought out of Ronan's hold and went running around the apartment till both parents were out of bed. 

Adam made waffles with chocolate chips for Aislin's first day. By the time breakfast was done she had enough syrup on her clothes that she had to change.

Adam and Ronan drove Aislin to her school and dropped her off. She turned around with the biggest grin and waved to them.

In school Aislin went to her desk and filled it with all her colorful pens and crayons. There were about twenty kids in class with her and she was very excited to meet them.

Her teacher, Mr. Norton, wanted everyone to introduce themselves and say something about themself.

There was Timothy who liked airplanes, and Hana who lived with her grandparents. Everyone had something to say, but Aislin had no idea.

When it was Aislin's turn, she stood bravely beside her desk, "I'm Aislin Lynch, and I live with my Dad and Adam"

"Is Adam your dad's friend" Mr. Norton asked her.

"No, Adam's my dad too, I'm lucky and have two dads" Aislin smiled. 

"Well kids are supposed to have one mom and one dad, not two of either" He said and moved on to the next kid.

****

"How was your first day of school" Adam asked as she jump into his arms.

"It was great, and all my class is really nice" Aislin stared her rant but Adam cut her off.

"How about you wait till you can tell Dad as well" Adam laughed.

****

Aislin continued once she got home.

"My teacher, Mr. Norton is really cool too. But he said that I shouldn't have two dads and no mom and I don't know why. Do you know?" She looked up at both her dads. 

Adam and Ronan exchanged glances, maybe they should have met Aislin's teacher before she stared school. Ronan nodded, he'd try to arrange something for later.

*****

With in the week they had arranged to meet Mr. Norton after school. They let Aislin go over to one of her new friends house till they were done.

The teacher welcome them in to the classroom after all the kids had left. 

"Where's Aislin's mother" Mr. Norton asked as they sat down.

"We're Aislin's parents" Ronan said sternly, daring the teacher to challenge him.

"You're her adoptive parents, or one of you is her father. But where is her mother, surely she would like to be here as well" he pushed on, ignoring Ronan's tone.

"Her mother was an egg doner and has no contact with Aislin" Adam lied. 

"she needs a mother figure in her life, and no man can fill that" he specifically looked at Adam, who never outgrew his slightly feminine features. 

Adam could feel Ronan tense beside him, like a wolf ready to fight. "She has her aunt Blue for that" Adam ignored the insult, "but we don't want our daughter to be taught to feel bad because she has two father's who would trade the world for her."

"So your pulling her out of school" Mr. Norton sounded shocked.

"No, she'll still go to school here until we can find a teacher who won't disagree with who her parents are or should be" Adam stood and Ronan followed his lead as they left.

"You will never be accepted in God's eye, he will turn you away at the gates of heaven for what you have chosen" he shouted back at them.

Ronan stopped in his tracks, and turned to the teacher. He crossed the room I'm three strides and swung before Adam could stop him.

*****

Adam drove with Ronan, who was poking at his bruised face, to pick up Aislin from Timothy's house. They had met his mother briefly as she picked up the two of them from school. 

Adam ran the door bell and was welcomed in by Timothy's mother Maria.

"Do you want coffee, or tea, or an ice pack" she asked as she lead them through the small house to the dining and kitchen area.

Ronan laughed as Aislin and Timothy came running at them with toy planes.

"Look out for Dad and Adam" she made circles around them before running back the way she came.

"Coffee and an ice pack would be nice" Ronan smiled. 

Maria set an ice pack and three cups of coffee at the table and sat down. "So how'd you get that anyway" she asked.

"I punch Aislin's teacher in the face and he managed to land a hit" Ronan said placing the pack on his bruise. 

Someone came in the house and shouted "I'm home" she came in the kitchen and stopped when she saw them, "you must be Aislin's dads" she smiled and shook their hands. 

"This is my wife Cecilia" Maria introduced.

"How did you get the bruise" Cecilia asked.

"Punched Mr. Norton in the face" he said.

"Why would you do that" she asked puzzled. 

"He's a homophobic ass" Ronan winced at the pain he felt, it had been a long time since he took a hit like that.

"What" they both shouted. 

"I believe his exact words were 'she needs a mother figure in her life and no man can fill that' or ' You will never be accepted in God's eye he will turn you away at the gates of heaven for what you have chosen'" Adam did his best impression of the teacher.

"Honey, we can't have Timothy being taught by someone like that" Cecilia said frantically to Maria.

"We're pulling Aislin out as soon as we can find a better school" Adam explained.

"Tell us when you find one and we'll send Timothy there as well" Maria nodded, "they get along so well, I'd hate to split them up" 

They ended up staying for supper by the time they'd finished talking. Timothy had to be told the planes weren't allowed at the table.

After dinner Aislin and Timothy played till they fell asleep. Ronan picked up the sleeping Aislin and carried her to the car.

"Next time we'll have to have you three over" Adam said quietly to Maria and Cecila.

When they got home Ronan put Aislin to bed and found a toy plane in her pocket. He smiled an started to hum a song that always put her to sleep. He flew the toy plane around the room for a while before setting it down so he could go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Should I put milk and cookies out for Santa" Aislin shouted as she searched the fridge and pantry for something. 

"I think Santa would want a burger and beer instead" Ronan said from his spot on the couch. Blue had dragged him out for last-minute Christmas eve shopping, and he was in need of rest.

"Santa is trying to stop drinking, so milk and cookies will be good" Adam lifted Aislin so she could reach the cookies on the top shelf. She giggled and grabbed the box so Adam could set her down.

"are Auntie Blue and Uncle Gansey going to be here for Christmas" she asked as she ate some of the cookies and set the rest on a plate. 

"They'll be here" Adam smiled.

"And Timothy and his moms,  will they be here" she started to run around the tree they had set up for the season. 

It had been a few years since they had met the Allaway's. They had grown into close friends since then.

"They're coming too" Ronan smiled and caught her before she could knock anything off the tree, "but you're going to have to go to bed soon if you want Santa to bring you presents"

Aislin giggled and ran to her room to sleep.

The Lynch boys waited a few hours before filling her stocking and eating the cookies. 

"I don't think Gansey and Blue have met the Allaway's yet" Adam moved Ronan's feet so he could sit on the couch.

"No, not till tomorrow" Ronan shuffled back to give Adam more room, "but I'm sure they'll like each other "

********  
In the morning Adam made breakfast while Aislin opened her stocking. She showed off everything to Ronan with a huge smile.

The Ganseys were the first to arrive. They came in with Gansey's arms filling with wrapped boxes of gifts. 

"Did you buy Whales for a gift" Ronan asked.

"No, it's just a few gifts" Blue laughed.

"The size suggest Whales" Adam joked, "but that would be a better gift for Gansey"

"Blue didn't know what to get the Allaways so she panicked" Gansey explained. 

"Sure" Richard IV muttered, "Mom was the one who panicked"

Richard IV went with Aislin to play until the Allaways got there.

The Allaways arrived a few hours later. 

Aislin and Richard IV came to greet them.

 "you have nice eyes" Timothy said as he went to play with Aislin and Richard IV. 

The six parents talked for hours, at some point they got on the topic of Gansey's obsession with welsh kings. He launched into his tail of finding Glendower before blue could stop him. 

Adam quickly butted in, "I think the turkeys done" and went to the kitchen, dragging Ronan along to help.

Dinner was quick to follow. The kids laughed and told jokes as their parents talked. Eventually the conversation turned to kids guessing what gifts they got and how many of the Gansey's gifts were for each of them.

When they had all finished they crowded into the livingroom to open gifts. 

The kids all had their toys out if the packaging before the adults had their first one open. It turned out that Gansey had gotten each person two gifts as he hadn't known what to get them. They were running around and playing while the older ones picked up all the wrapping paper. 

Eventually the kids calmed down and were given hot chocolate, they sat in front of the TV to watch Christmas classics. They fell asleep with empty cups tipped over and the credits to home alone playing in the background.


	5. Chapter 5

At dinner Richard IV announced, "I have a date tomorrow, and I want to take the Pig"

"Who are taking out" Gansey asked, he didn't really care and Richard IV could take the Pig if he could start it. 

"Timothy Allaway" he said nonchalantly. 

"That's nice, be home by two" Blue commented. 

That night Gansey was panicking. 

"Should I say something to him" he repeated to Blue for the millionth time.

"The majority of your friends are gay, I don't think he expects you to say anything" she said again. 

"I'll call Adam and Ronan, they'll know what to do" he muttered as he pulled out his phone. It rang twice and then Ronan picked up, "my son is gay" he near shouted into the phone. 

"Good for him" Ronan said and hung up.

*****

Richard Campbell Gansey III, the one who always had a plan, didn't know what to do. His son was on a date with a boy and he was panicking. 

Blue had gone to sleep, but Gansey layed awake. 

He wanted to say something to his son, but he was at a loss for words. Ronan had been fairly openly gay since he had met him, in the sense that he never actively tried to hide it. Adam had been bi forever as well, through he tried hard to bury it.

But he didn't notice it in his son, he wanted to tell him it was alright. but he couldn't say anything.

*****  
The next morning the Ganseys met for dinner. 

"How did your date go" Blue asked.

"Great" Richard IV beamed, "we cruised in the Pig for a while, then ended up at the old park and had some fun there" 

Blue broke into a smile, "did you kiss him" 

"Ew mom gross" he hid his smile behind his cup, "maybe"

Gansey choked on his tea, his son had gotten his first kiss before he had.

"Well Timothy is a nice kid, so we aprove" Blue smiled, and she was right. Gansey approved as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Ronan laid with his head I'm Adam's lap, "I know we moved into this apartment so we would be closer to the Gansey's, but I think I want to move back to the Barns." He said without opening his eyes, "and we drive down often enough to check on the animals and dream things, it's like we live there already"

Ronan could have ranted on forever, but Adam leaned down and kissed his lips, "you don't have to convince me" Adam said.

Ronan smiled as he opened his eyes.

Aislin came through the door after a long day of shopping with friends, "you two look like you've got plans" she smiled.

"Big plans" Ronan smiled.

"You want to fill me in" she asked.

"We're moving back to the Barns" Adam announced.

Aislin's face dropped, "you're joking? right?" their faces told her they weren't, "I can't move, all my friends are here, my school, everything" 

"But you love the Barns" Ronan looked at her confused.

"As a weekend home, or a place to go to get away from the city, not a permanent residence" Aislin sighed loudly and stormed off to her room.

"She'll come around eventually" Adam said in response to Ronan's unspoken concern. 

*****

 Boxes were packed and loaded into the moving van with the help of the Gansey's and Allaway's. 

The Gansey's were traveling with them as an excuse to go visit Blue's parents. The Allaway's wanted to see the Barns, so they came along as well.

Aislin sulked in the backseat the whole drive down. Timothy tried to cheer her up but it didn't work at all.

As they pulled into the Barns, everything looked like a dream. The sun filtering through the trees, the birds singing their welcome to Chainsaw, and all the dream object that made everything feel surreal.

Ronan decide to show the Allaways around while Adam and the Ganseys started to bring in boxes.

Aislin sulk on the porch until Adam told her to go get the boxes for her room. Sighing loudly, she did.

Richard IV helped her move her bookshelf into her room and unpack her boxes. 

She had the room that used to be Matthew's and, like the rest of the house, it could best be described as cozy. Small enough to be comfortable without being claustrophobic.

After putting most of her thing where they should go, she went to help bring in the last of the boxes.

With most of the furniture already at the Barns, it was just a lot of little things to move. Box by box things were brought in and unpacked. 

Aislin sulked around, but helped when she was needed.

Adam pulled a set of speakers out of a box and set them on the counter. He plugged them in and his ipod into them and played a song that always improved Aislin's mood.

With "carry on my wayward son" playing in the background, Aislin went and hugged her dads. 

"Welcome home" she said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this in time for Christmas, better late than never I guess.

Aislin was walking back from feeding her cats when a shiny car came down the driveway to the Barns. She knew it wasn't the Gansey's car, and even the tracks it left in the snow looked to expensive to be the neighbors. She made her way quickly into the house and called for her dads. 

Ronan and Adam went to the porch to see who it was, they didn't recognize him until he was stepping out of the car.

"Cheng" Ronan shouted and went to greet him, "took you long enough to visit"

"Thought I'd stop by for Christmas" Henry said and gave him a hug, "I brought gifts for the whole gang"

Behind him Ronan could see that his car was packed to the roof with wrapped boxes. He suspected that the truck was the same.

"The Gansey's are hosting Christmas for both their families, I doubt there's room for all four of us there" Adam said as he joined them in the cold.

Henry looked puzzled, "four?"

"Let's drag everything in and we'll explain" Adam said.

Through determination and spite the Adam said they couldn't do it, the three of them carried all the gifts into the house in one trip.

Aislin had coffee for them when they came inside. 

"Henry, this is our daughter Aislin" Adam introduced.

"When did you two adopt" Henry asked shocked.

"A long time ago. If you visit more than once every couple decades, you would know" Adam laughed.

"You can have all of Blue's presents" Henry laughed and shook her hand.

"Don't spoil her like you spoil Blue" Ronan shouted from the hallway, probably grabbing a sweater.

"I never spoil Blue" Henry called back.

Behind him Adam mouthed 'he does'

*****

That night they opened presents. Henry had brought so many that the tree was buried underneath.

The Lynchs sat while he passed out the gift he brought. By the end Aislin was trapped by a wall of boxes in front of her. 

"Anything you don't like or fit you can rewrap and give to Blue" Henry called.

Aislin opened her gifts and took all the clothes that she didn't think was Blue's style, about half went into a pile for Blue.

Ronan and Adam both had similar piles of gifts. Though theirs were filled with things to use around the house, or antiques mentioned to be placed on a shelf and never moved. 

After unwrapping his gifts, Ronan went to his room. Aislin knew he was going to dream.

While waiting Adam put Henry's things in the spare room. He planned to leave in the morning to see the Ganseys. Aislin rewrapped the stuff for Blue and set it my the door for Henry.

Ronan cane back with a small wrapped box and gave it to Henry. When he opened it a small robotic bug came flying out.

"I thought robo-bee could use a friend" Ronan said.

"It's perfect" Henry smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any events in Aislin's life that you would like me to write, feel free to ask.


End file.
